Her one true love
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Matt nreaks Sora's heart so what'll Tai do about it? It's a Taiora, NOT a Sorato!!


A/n1:Hey! I'm back! I wrote this one a couple months ago and just now decided to post it. This starts out sounding like a Sorato but its not...for the love of Suzaku, why would I write a Sorato?! This is, if ya havent guessed, a..TAIORA!!I haven't been posting much cuz I'm working on a long, dramatic Taiora and I keep getting writers block. But anywayz, on with the fic.   
d/c I don't own Digimon all I own is a bunch of anime junk and stacks and stack of my writong and drawings so dont bother suing me, k?   
  
  
Her One True Love  
16-year-old Sora Takenouchi jogged down the street in a great mood. Tennis season had just ended and she had come out undefeated; soccer season was starting in week or so and Sora had recently been named captain if the girls' varsity team at Odiba High School. But on top of all that, she'd been going out with Matt for a month and tomorrow was their anniversary, Sora felt like nothing could get her down. But that was all about to change.  
As Sora jogged down the street, she ran into Tai Kamiya, who was walking in the opposite direction. "Hey, Tai!" she said, stopping.  
"Oh, hi, Sora. What's up?"  
"Nothing'. Just staying in shape for soccer."  
Tai smiled. "Sounds just like you."  
She laughed. "Yup."  
"Well, I'd better get home, I promised Kari I' drive her and TK to the movies."  
"Ok, see ya later Tai."  
"Later, Sora." Tai replied with a fake smile as Sora took off again.  
Tai stared down at the ground as he walked home. For the past month Tai had been spiraling deeper and deeper into this depression. His heart had been shattered exactly one month ago tomorrow, when Matt had first asked Sora out.  
Tai loved Sora very deeply and would do anything for her, but he couldn't tell her. In fact he'd never told anyone. Nor had he told anyone how depressed he had become. He just went on living his life, torn up inside but living in a false happiness on the outside. He knew there was only one person who truly understood him and that was Sora, his best friend of more than 10 years, but he couldn't talk to her about this, he couldn't risk their friendship. That friendship was the only thing that kept him going.   
Sora was still jogging and by now she had reached the park. As she ran by the edge of the grass, she notived two figures shilloueted by the late afternoon sun. As she got closer she recognized one of the figures to be Matt and the other was…Mimi?  
Sora jumped behind a tree so hear what they were saying.   
Matt held Mimi close as she said, "Matt, should we be doing this? I mean, what about Sora?"  
Matt smiled, ""Relax, forget about Sora. She and I are history. She means nothing to me."  
Mimi giggled. "Ok, if you say so…"  
"Yeah…now come here." Matt pulled her even closer as Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck. They both leaned in and meet in a passionate kiss.   
Sora couldn't belive what she was hearing or saying. She sat on the ground, burried her head in her hands and cried. Matt and Mimi never noticed her, they just walked off, arms around each other.   
Sora got up and just ran, not caring where she ended up, she just needed to run.   
Meanwhile Tai had just gotten home to find TK and Kari kissing on the couch. Normally this would've bothered him but today he was just to depressed to care. He just looked at them and said, "You two ready to go?"  
Kari looked up at him, surprised at his lack of shouting and jumping about, and replied, "Yeah, sure Tai."  
As Tai drove them to the theater, Kari couldn't help but notice her brother wasn't himself. She was a bit concered but shook it from her mind as they pulled up in front of the theater.   
TK and Kari got out and Tai watched them walk off. "They're so cute together." He thought. Then he noticed Sora running down the street. She looked really upset about something.   
"Hey, Sora!" Tai yelled, getting out of his car. When she didn't hear him, he yelled louder, "Yo! Takenouchi!"  
That got her attention "Tai!" she exclaimed when she recognized the voice. She changed directions, jumped over some shrubbery and threw her arms around Tai.   
He held her as she continued to cry. "Sora…" he said. Then he noticed all the people staring at them. After all, they were standing in the middle of a parking lot.   
" Uh, Sora," Tai said, "Let's go someplace quieter where we can talk, ok?"  
"Good idea," she replied. She got in the passanger seat of Tai's Mustang and he drove back to his apartment. He knew it'd be quiet there, with his parents gone for the weekend and his sister out with TK. When they got there, Tai unlocked the door and let Sora in the dark apartment. He flivked on a few lights as she sank on to the couch.  
Tai sat down next to her and said, "Now, what's wrong, Sora?"  
She stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes for minute. "It's Matt," she said. "I saw him in the park, kissing Mimi." Sora started to cy again, remembering what happened.   
Tai's mouth dropped open in ashtonishment. "Matt…how could you?" he thought. "How could you hurt someone so sweet and beautiful like Sora?"  
"Sora, I'm so sorry" Tai said gently, gathering her in his arms.  
"Oh Tai, it hurt so much. He said he and I were history and that I mean nothing to him," Sora burried her face in his chest and just cried.  
All Tai could do was hold her but he had a feeling that's all she wanted him to do; she just need to cry.  
Sora felt safe in Tai's arms. He'd always been there when she need him and knew her better than she knew herself. She felt so close to Tai, unlike Matt. Even though she cared about Matt, he'd always seemed kind of distant.  
An hour or so later, Sora was all cried out. Tao's navy blue t-shirt was soaked with her tears but he didn't care.  
Sora glanced at her watch; it was later than she'd thought. "I'd better be getting home, Tai."  
"Ok, I'll give you a ride."  
"Thanks."  
When Tai came to a stop in front of Sora's apartment building, she looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks Tai," she said. "Thanks for being there," She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
He blushed and said, "Sure, Sora, call me if you need anything."  
"Ok, bye." Sora got out of the car and ran up to her apartment as Tai took off.  
That night, Tai couldn't stop thinking about Sora. It was killing him to know she was hurting so much. Tai was furious at Matt for doing this to her and he finally decided to do something about it.  
Matt and Mimi were busy making out on Matt's couch when the phone rang. Matt reached over and picked it up.  
"What is it?" hr said, annoyed.  
"Matt, it's Tai, we need to talk."  
"Not now, Tai, I'm kind of in the middle of something!"  
"Ok, meet me on the park tommarow at three."  
"Ok" Matt slammed down the phone and went back to kissing Mimi.  
The next day at 2:58 Matt stood in the park, wondering what Tai wanted; he'd seemed kind of upset the day before.   
"Hey, Tai!" Matt greeted him when he walked up.  
Tai didn't say anything. He just shot Matt an angry glare then punched him squarely in the nose.  
The force sent Matt flying back a foot or so. "Hey, what gives?" he questioned, "What was that for?"  
"For Sora." Tai replied. "For breaking her heart and making her cry."  
Sora, on her way home from working at her mom's flower shop, came across the two just as Tai said that. He continued unaware that she was there. "How could you hurt someone so sweet, beautiful and perfect? How could you do that to someone who cares so much about you? I just don't get it, Matt. If Sora were my girl, I'd never let anything happen to her, much less cauase any kind of pain in her life."  
Matt was stupified. "Tai, I-"  
Tai cut him off. "No, Matt. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I can never forgive you for breaking Sora's heart like that."  
Tai turned to leave but bumped into Sora. "….Sora." he said, surprised. "How long have you been here?"  
"long enough to hear every thing you said."  
"Really?" Tai said, blushing a little.  
"Yeah….Tai, you're amazing." She said. "But why'd you go through the troble of yelling at Matt? I could've done that myself."  
Tai smiled. "Well…um…'cause you're my best friend and…I was so mad that this jerk hurt you…but the truth if the matter is…the real reason I did it…is beacuase….beacause I love you." Tai blushed a deep crimsion and stared at the ground.  
Sora hugged him. "Oh, Tai…..Tai….I….I….love you too." She didn't realize what shw was saying until she said it, but even after she realized what she said, she knew it was exactly what she meant. It was like she knew it in her heart all along but her mind was blocking it out…until now.  
Tai pulled her close and kissed her deeply and passionaltey. To Sora, it was amazing. She'd kissed Matt before but that was nothing compared to this. When she kissed Tai it was like magic; for three beautiful minutes the whole universe seemed to be in perfect harmony.   
Tai savored every second of it. He'd been waiting along time foe this. When the kiss finally did break, Tai smiled and said, "Let's get out of here, Sora."  
"Yeah…whoooa!!" Sora replied as Tai picked her up. Then she just closed her eyes and smiled, knowing she had finally found her one true love.  
  
A/n2: Gomen to all you Matt fans you read this. I didn't mean to make Matt seem like a jerk, I have nothing against him, but I had to put Sora with someone in the begining. Well, please review! Arrigato, ja ne no da!  
~Sora Takenouchi 


End file.
